Querido Harry
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: "Querido Harry, mi hija recibió la carta de Hogwarts. No estoy seguro porque te estoy diciendo esto, excepto que…lo siento. Lo siento por darte 17 años en el infierno. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Sí mi hija crece para ser como tú, seré el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Sinceramente, Dudley"


¡Hola! Mirando unas imágenes, me inspire y quise hacer un pequeño one-shot

* * *

"Querido Harry"

Había sido un día duro en el ministerio solo me reconfortaba que pronto llegaría a casa con mi familia, mi hermosa esposa Ginny y mis fantásticos hijos James, Albus, Teddy, que no era verdaderamente mi hijo pero es como si lo fuera y mi pequeña princesita Lily. Si, en realidad eso es lo único que espero, llegar a casa… aunque todavía me queda un largo rato en la oficina esperando unos documentos y mientras eso pasa, recuerdo que mi vida es tan tranquila y tan llena de amor … después de la guerra de Hogwarts todo fue de bien en mejor. Termine mis estudios e inicie la escuela de aurores, cuando finalmente termine, me case con mi Ginny nosotros nos hicimos cargo de Teddy, en este momento tiene 15 años, él nos ve como sus padres pero también recuerda que sus padres biológicos murieron por el, para darle un mundo mejor, así que él toma lo mejor de las cosas diciendo que tiene cuatro padres y tres hermanitos y que es feliz por ello; la verdad yo también estoy de acuerdo con esa mentalidad. Después de unos cuatro años Ginny quedo embarazada de James Sirius, mi más revoltoso hijo, haciéndole honor a sus nombres. Él en este momento tiene 11 años y eso solo significa que este año entra a Hogwarts aunque su carta no ha llegado, estoy seguro que no tarda. Dos años mas tarde llega al mundo Albus Severus, Al es mucho mas calmado que James, pero conozco a mi gente y ese niño me dará problemas mas adelante… él tiene 9 años, pero es muy inteligente tal vez, igual rindiendo honor a sus nombres… otros dos años después nace mi princesita Lily Luna, la hermosa pelirroja idéntica a Ginn, parecen dos gotas de agua… bueno ella tiene una personalidad dividida entre revoltosa y cerebrito, pero su temperamento es igual de explosivo que Ginny, ella esta próxima a cumplir 7 años, así que todos los días me dice de que quiere su cumpleaños " ¡papi!Mi cumpleaños va ser de princesas" o "papi, ya se de quiero mi cumpleaños de princesas no… va hacer de Quidditch" pueden creerlo tengo una pequeña aficionada al quidditch igual que su madre. Como amo mis pelirrojas… mientras paso el tiempo pensando en mi familia me llegan los documentos que necesito para salir de aquí, solo firme lo que necesitaba y cogí mi maletín para por fin ir a casa.

Cuando llegue vi que solo estaba Teddy con mi sobrina Victorie, la hija de Bill y Fleur, ellos siempre fueron muy buenos amigos al ser prácticamente de la misma edad, solo se llevan un año y medio, así que estoy acostumbrado a las constantes visitas de Vic, solo que últimamente he notado que ese par se trae algo entre manos, estoy casi seguro que están saliendo, pero si Ted no me ha dicho. Es por que le debe dar miedo tantos Weasley protegiendo a su hija y sobrinita respectivamente, es mas yo también estaría en la fila si no fuera mi "hijo" el que esta con ella… llegue al comedor donde se encontraban sentados comiendo, salude

- Hola, chicos –

- Hola Pá- dijo Teddy- Hola, tío Harry – dijo Vic y se levanto a darme un abrazo

- ¿Como están?- pregunte- Bien-contestaron- oye ¿donde esta tu mama y los niños?-la que respondio fue Vic

- Tía Ginn salió con lo chicos a comprar un helado

- Ah, esta bien.- cuando me dirigía a mi habitación para darle intimidad a los chicos, mi esposa y mis hijos llegan, sentí que una volita pelirroja se tiraba a mis brazos la alce y ella me dijo

- Papiiiiii…¿ como estas?- no me dio tiempo a contestar- ya sé de que quiero mi fiesta, será de payasos, Papi quiero que sea como un circo- esa era la rutina últimamente, yo siempre respondía igual

- Lo que tu quieras, princesa.- ella se baja de mis brazos y va a saludar a su ted, como suele decirle, mas pequeña decía que solo lo compartía con Victorie. Al, fue el siguiente en venir a saludar

- Hola, Papi, ¿como te fue hoy?- al menos el si me deja contestar- muy bien, aunque el día de hoy fue muy largo, ¿no crees?- el me dio una sonrisa y respondió- ni que lo digas- a veces parecía un adulto- Papi, ¿me puedes comprar mas libros? Es que ya leí los últimos- me dedico su sonrisa mas tierna y así era como siempre respondía a su petición- mañana veo si te traigo algo- esperando el-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor papa- y como su hermana salió corriendo.

Luego vi a mi esposa con unas bolsas así que fui a ayudarla, ella me compenso mi muestra de caballerosidad dándome un beso que yo acepte gustoso- ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa?-

-bien y ¿tu? ¿Fue un día muy pesado?- pregunto mientras me miraba

- un poco bebe…-y luego me di cuenta que había un torbellino que o me había saludado aun- oye ¿donde esta James?

- oh, él estaba detrás… haciendo – pero James interrumpió en la mitad de la oración

-PAPI! Ya llego mi carta… por fin, casi que no… también le llego a Fred…- Fred es mi otro sobrino, hijo de George y Angelina- y es genial que vayamos a Hogwarts, Teddy dice que es increíble, que amare cada lugar y yo estoy seguro que así va ser…- el siguió con su chachara de me aceptaron- y yo sé que voy a ser un Gryffindor como todos ustedes… y que jugare Quidditch y papi será fantástico

- Hijo felicidades, yo sé que así será, estoy muy orgulloso de mi pequeño león- y le guiñe un ojo, él se fue a seguir con su entusiasmo a otro lado. Mi esposa me miro y yo le sonreí, llego a mi lado y me beso, en esas tocaron la puerta, así que fui a abrir. Era un cartero, me entrego una carta que decía mi nombre, pidió mi firma y se fue… eso fue extraño ya que los magos nos comunicábamos por otros medios, no tenia la menor idea de quien pudo haber sido, cuando abrí el sobre encontré una carta que decía

"Querido Harry, mi hija recibió la carta de Hogwarts. No estoy seguro porque te estoy diciendo esto, excepto que…lo siento. Lo siento por darte 17 años en el infierno. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Sí mi hija crece para ser como tú, seré el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Sinceramente, Dudley"

Yo me quede sorprendido pero con una sonrisa, y dije no se a que, tal vez al viento

- Te perdono, Gran D, te perdono- mi esposa llego a ver porque me demoraba, cuando le mostré la carta, sonrió y dijo

- Bueno, todos se arrepiente en algún momento, es algo bueno, amor- yo la mire y dije- Lo sé

- Hey James- lo llame- Que pasa pá.

- En Hogwarts vas encontrar otra prima- le dije

- ¿Otra prima?- cuestiono- Aja, no es Weasley es hija de mi primo Dud…- le conté quien era, solo algunas cosas… pero le dije que conocería a una prima mas…

11 de septiembre, estación King Cross, Anden 9 3/4

- James quiero que te comportes- le decía Ginny a su primogénito

- No quiero quejas ni de Nev ni mucho menos de McGonagall- dije

- Esta bien. Me comportare-dijo con una sonrisa que delataba que no era verdad

- Jamiee no te vayas, me harás mucha falta- lloriqueaba Lils

- Oh, tranquila Lilu, vendré para vacaciones- dijo James calmando a su hermana

- Sirius, mándame una carta contándome como es todo, ¿si? Cuídate hermano- se despidió Albus

- Claro, Sev. Igual tu

- Te queremos, hijo- dijo su madre- yo a ustedes, pero me debo ir ya, o si no el prefecto Teddy me regaña- dijo en tono de broma, mientras nuestro hijo subia a la plataforma alcance a ver a Dudley y quise ir a saludar… cuando llegue lo encontré con dos niñas una castaña de lindos ojos azules y otro mas pequeña pelirroja de iguales ojos

- Eyy, Gran D.- él se sobresalto pero luego solo sonrió

- Hola, Harry… te presento a mis niñas, Caroline- señalo a la castaña- y Elizabeth- señalo a la pequeña- la verdad el puse así por tía Lily, mama siempre dijo que ella había sido una hermosa pelirroja, y pues ese era el segundo nombre de tu mama

- Vaya Dud, es muy amable de tu parte- enserio me había sorprendido eso- niñas les presento a su tío Harry- las niñas me miraron y al unísono dijeron- hola, tío- yo respondí –hola muñecas, quieren conocer a mi familia?- pregunte también para Dud, cuando fuimos donde estaba mis hijos empecé con la presentación

- Bueno, esta es mi esposa Ginny, el mi hijo mayor Teddy, él es Albus, mi princesa Lily y él es James- dije señalando a cada uno- chicos él es mi primo Dudley y su tío, y las niñas son Caroline y Elizabeth sus primas- los chicos empezaron hablar y escuche como Dud y Ginn entablaron una conversación, aproveche y le dije a James

- Ey, James… cuida bien de tu prima Caroline- el me sonrió de lado y respondió- Claro pá, no la perderé de vista- y subieron los niños al tren… cuando salíamos Dudley me detuvo y me dijo

- Quiero que sigamos en contacto, es bueno no perder a la familia, y además tus niños se llevan bien con mi pequeña… ella no tiene muchos amigos y ya sin su hermana estara un poco sola- yo le respondí con una amplia sonrisa- Claro Dud… puedo preguntar¿ porque no tiene amigos?

- Tiene indicios de magia, y pues los niños muggles son detestable- dijo esto ultimo con cierto humor

Así salimos dejando una promesa de no olvidar a la familia, y vivir cosas nuevas con el apoyo de un buen amigo, pero quien iba a pensar que la maldición Potter se cumpliera con Albus y la pequeña pelirroja Elizabeth…

* * *

Yo se que ustedes le darán reviews, porque son muy buenas personas

gracias por leer :)


End file.
